Electrical conduit systems are used to provide electrical power to homes, commercial buildings and the like. These conduit systems often include long runs of rigid electrical conduit with frequent changes in direction. The conduit bodies are often installed in the conduit systems at various locations to provide access to the wires and to provide required change in direction in the conduit system.
The conduit body assemblies typically include a conduit body including openings at one or more ends which allow connection of the conduits and allow passage of the electrical wires therethrough. The conduit bodies are accessible through an open upper end for purposes of termination and the like. Typically, the cover is placed over the open upper end of the body. As the conduit bodies are formed of metal, the matching flat surfaces of the cover and the body provide little protection against the ingress of fluids, dust and other contaminants. Moreover, the mating surfaces may either be warped, cut or non-flat or possess flash from the manufacturing process leaving gaps when the cover is placed on the conduit body.
Certain of the conduit body assemblies include a coating therearound. These coated conduit body assemblies provide a superior environmental seal and protection for the conduit and connectors therein. Also, the coated conduit bodies provide a better seal between the cover and the body. However, when a cover must be replaced, as is often the case, the new cover may not provide an effective seal with the conduit body.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a cover in a conduit body assembly which may be replaceable and provide a pliable convex seal between the cover and the conduit body.